One Shot Collection
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Collection of one shot stories about Haruka and Michiru. Each chapter will be a new story, a mixture of plain one shots and songfics. Don't forget to review.
1. Soft Side

This is my first story in a sort of never ending story…it's going to be a collection of short stories and song fics. Each chapter will become a new story. Please don't get that confused and think it's just one big story, it's not. It's rated M for content in later stories, just to be safe.

This first one is dedicated to Reusch17, since she threatened me with banners about this subject. Lol :D Look you've got a story dedicated to you.

* * *

Soft Side

Haruka looked down the hallway one last time, just making sure that Michiru was nowhere to be found as she made a few last finishing touches to the meal she prepared for them both. It was their 10 year wedding anniversary and Haruka had told Michiru when they awoke that morning that she is not to come into the kitchen at all. At first Michiru didn't listen to her, she followed the taller blonde around like a lost puppy, watching every move she made. After much pestering Haruka finally took Michiru into their study and had her start on a painting; just to keep her out of her hair.

"Honey…" The blonde's voice faded out as she walked into the room to see Michiru humming softly to classical music that was playing in the background and vigorously working on a painting. Haruka had always learned not to bother her love when she was painting, but tonight was important to her. "I hate to bother you." She stepped behind the aqua haired woman and looked over her shoulder. Before her she saw a nearly finished picture of two women; similar in appearance to both herself and Michiru; they were intertwined together and sleeping peacefully under a set of sheets.

The artist jumped when she felt a set of warm lips press against her neck. She quickly relaxed and leaned back into the warmth that was her wife. "You scared me."

"I didn't mean to. I need you to come with me please." Haruka gently took the smaller woman's hand in her own and lead her out of the room and toward the kitchen. "Close your eyes."

"But honey-" She tried to object.

"Close your eyes. You have to trust me." Haruka smiled when Michiru finally obeyed her. The blonde grabbed her hand again and walked around the corner into the dining room. Before them laid a beautiful scene. The round glass table in the center of the room was covered in an elegant white table cloth. In the middle was a single lit candle. On either side of the candle sat two glasses of rich red wine, along with a plate of exquisitely prepared food.

"Open your eyes Michi." Haruka let go of the smaller woman's hand and moved to watch her expression.

Michiru's jaw dropped as she looked at the scene in front of her. She was at a loss of words, but the dumbstruck smile and sheen of tears in her eyes said all that needed to be said.

"Happy anniversary." The blonde moved over to the chair on Michiru's side of the table and pulled it out. "Ladies first."

Michiru giggled softly and gladly accepted the invitation. "Thank you kind sir…What's this?" She picked up a small velvet box that lay next to her plate.

"Well if I just told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Open it up." She kneeled down next to her love and watch her pull off the ribbon that bound the box shut.

Inside the box was a white gold, thin chain, at the end of the chain sat an aquamarine pendant. "Oh Haruka, it's so beautiful!"

Haruka smiled and pulled it from the box. She waited until Michiru moved her hair aside to hook it around her neck. "It suits you perfectly."

"You never cease to amaze me my love…"

"What do you mean by that?" The blonde placed a light kiss on the other's lips and looked into her eyes.

"You're so hard and cold during the rest of the year. But the minute it comes to my birthday, our anniversary, or valentine's day, your soft side shows."

"Yea…just don't let it out to anybody though. It might ruin me."

The smaller woman only laughed at this. "So I shouldn't be making posters about it then?"

Haruka laughed in response. "No…it would be greatly appreciated if you didn't."

"Damn, then you might want to call the people who will be putting up a billboard near the highway then."

They both laughed and shared a deep, passionate kiss. "I love you Michiru."

"I love you too Haruka."


	2. Dear Michiru

I know this is short, I do hope you like it. I wrote it in about 20 minutes. And please remember, this is a collection of one shots, So there will be no continuation to this story, this is, after all, a oneshot

Genre: Angst

Rating: Teen

Title: Dear Michiru…

* * *

Dear Michiru,  
I don't know what you want. It's almost as if you expect me to just know what you're thinking. I'm no mind reader. I do regret to inform you of that. I wish I was. Sometimes it feels as though that's what will make things between us better. I feel like I'm only around for pleasure whenever YOU want. Whenever I seem to be in the mood you're always too tired or too sore or just not in the mood. Yet, whenever you're in the mood I'm expected to drop everything just to please you.

Ever since we moved in together I feel as thought things have become hostile between us. I don't know what to think or do anymore. Every time I look out the window at the street below I can mentally see myself lying on the middle of the cement being run over by the various cars and trucks that pass by on a regular basis.

Sometimes I feel as though I'm screaming at the top of my lungs, and yet there's nobody there that will pay attention to me. Every time I tell you that I'm hurting inside you tell me you are too and I feel obligated to focus on you first and to forget about my own problems.

I know you feel like I want everything focused on my. I don't. I only cry out for some kind of attention. I miss what we had at the beginning of this relationship. I miss the laughter and the joy we felt so many years ago.

I'm struggling with so much more then you think I am. It only seems like you see what you want to see sometimes and I can't stand it anymore.

I remember the countless times I've rubbed your back, your knees, your hips…all after you've had a hard day at work. Well I have hard days too you know. All I want sometimes is the same thing in return. Is that honestly too hard to ask for? Yet, I never get any of that attention.

I've only ever pined for your attention. Never anybody else's like you always seem to think. I do this only for the attention that I long for from you. I do love you, so much but I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this anymore. I can't be your puppet anymore. I'll always love you. More then you could possibly ever imagine. It's better for us both this way my love. I'll see you on the other side.

-Haruka

* * *

Review if you wish...I honestly don't care at the moment...and don't ask me what's wrong, I really don't wish to talk about it.


	3. Watch Over You

Please remember this is _**NOT**_ a continuous story, these are all individual one-shots...don't forget that please.

Thanks to Alter Bridge for a wonderfully depressing song entitled "Watch Over You" that just seems to fit me at the moment. Please enjoy this one shot.

Don't forget to review...sorry it's kinda short, wrote it in like 10 minutes.

Genre: Angst

Rating: K+

Title: Watch Over You

**Watch Over You**

My eyes never left the rest mound of blonde hair inside the mahogany casket. I never did realize how bad that accident truly was. I never saw him coming. Neither of us saw that drunk driver in our lane as we turned the corner. It was a dark and rainy evening; the night of the concert. We were always safe when traveling. But something about that night was different…

_**Leaves are on the ground  
Fall has come  
Blue skies turning grey  
Like my love  
I tried to carry you  
And make you whole  
But it was never enough  
I must go**_

I stood beside my lover. I was so close to her, and yet so very far away. I lifted my hand to rest it upon her shoulder; she was crying. Nothing though, my hand traveled right through her body. The only thing I did notice was her shiver from what felt like wind to her. I just wanted to hold her and tell her that I was never going to leave her.

_**Who is gonna save you  
When I'm gone?  
And who'll watch over you  
When I'm gone?  
You say you care for me  
But hide it well  
How can you love someone  
And not yourself?**_

There were so many times that I felt as if I couldn't do enough for you. That nothing I ever did was right. I'm sorry for each and every time I hurt you. But now…what are you going to do? We always talked about what we would do if the other wasn't there anymore. Neither of us was serious though. We always planned on going out together. Not one at a time like that drunken fool had done to us.

_**Who is gonna save you  
When I'm gone?  
And who'll watch over you  
When I'm gone?  
And when I'm gone  
Who will break your fall?  
Who will you** **blame?**_

"Michiru we have to go." I turned to look at the elderly woman, it was Michiru's mother.

"No, you can't make me leave her. I can't leave her."

My heart melted as I watched her throw herself upon the immobile body in the wooden box. I didn't want her to go through this. I couldn't bear to watch her go through this alone. Surely there must be someone that will be there to help her through this…

_**I can't go on  
And let you lose it all  
It's more than I can take  
Who'll ease your pain?  
Ease** **your pain**_

"Go with them Michiru…I'll be fine." I spoke, though knowing she wouldn't hear me. I turned my eyes back to the body before me and sighed. The shattered glass and mangled metal surely had done a number on the body. I turned my head back to Michiru. I felt numb. It was almost as if she could see me…

_**Who is gonna save you  
When I'm gone?  
Who'll watch over you?  
Who will give you strength  
When you're not strong?  
Who'll watch over you  
When I've gone away?**_

"Michiru don't you even think about it." I found myself following her as she strayed away from the remaining members of her group. I found myself stepping in front of her, though knowing I couldn't stop her if I tried. "Please don't do it Michiru…"

I tried grabbing her wrist, without thinking that I couldn't touch her. I wish I could…I need to touch her. I need to stop her. But I couldn't. It must have been too much for her to handle.

"Michiru no!!" It wasn't my voice, it belonged to Michiru's mother. I turned to looked at her as she ran toward Michiru who was getting closer and closer to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the water.

"Michiru I'll always be here for you…Please don't do anything foolish my love…"

She must have heard me. She stopped and dropped to her knees, tears finally flowing from her saddened eyes.

_**Snow is on the ground  
Winters come  
You long to hear my voice  
But I'm long gone**_

"I love you Michiru…" I knelt down next to her. "I'll never leave your side."


	4. I Hate

This is not meant to be directed at anybody in particular...just people in general...this is a personal rant that I turned into a one shot written by Haruka about what she's feeling...

**I Hate...**

-I hate the way they look at me, yet don't ask questions.

-I hate the way they look at my nametag, dumbstruck.

-I hate the way they look at each other, grinning, thinking I can't see.

-I hate the way they look at my girlfriend and I when she says "baby girl" to me.

-I hate the disgusted looks I get.

-I hate it when they call me ma'am and then 'correct' themselves and call me sir.

-I hate the feeling I get when I just know someone's watching me.

-I hate being carded for something because it reveals my true sex.

-I hate my physical sex.

-I hate the feelings that I feel daily.

-I hate feeling as if I want to curl up and die.

-I hate wanting to scream and cry all at the same time.

-I hate having to go into the women's restroom.

-I hate being told I'm in the wrong bathroom.

-I hate being starred at.

-I hate not being asked "Why are you in here?"

-I hate looking at myself in the mirror.

-I hate being told I'm beautiful.

-I hate my mom telling me I should grow out my hair.

-I hate my mom saying how things look 'pretty' on me.

-I hate the memories I have from high school.

-I hate being blatantly laughed at.

-I hate being whispered about.

-I hate looking at the scars on my wrists.

-I hate wanting to do it again.

-I hate wanting to release the pain through blood.

-I hate not having the urge to function.

-I hate not having a counselor close to me.

-I hate the cost for help.

-I hate the distance I must travel for help.

-I hate not being able to verbalize my problems.

-I hate being female…

Trust me, when you look at me in all your confused glory, you're not alone. I'm just as confused as you are. I think we share a mutual confusion too. "What is that?" I know you've all thought it before. Although I think it everyday. Everyday of my life I'm wondering why I'm here. I wonder why I'm always forced to go into the women's bathroom. I wonder what my life would have been like growing up if I was born as Jacob instead of Jennifer. Would I have been picked on for liking women, for being very quiet, or for packing on a few extra pounds? Would I have ever cut myself or nearly overdosed on aspirin when I was 16 years old? I'll never know the answers to those questions. Neither will you, neither will any of you.

Don't tell me that you know what I'm going through. How could you possibly understand what's going through my head each day? You don't understand, you can't. You aren't someone born in the wrong body. You aren't a woman who wants to be a man, or a man who wants to be a woman. Each day I feel as though it's a battle. This IS a life or death situation for me. Each day that passed, my pain grows. It's starting to become unbearable.

--

**_Author's Note:_** I know some of you already know this…I needed to get it out though, after what happened at work. Let's just say I was laughed at. That's all I'm going to say because it hurts to know that people still carry so much hatred for other people.


	5. The F Word

Just a friendly reminder, this is NOT one continuous story, each chapter is a different one shot.

I found my old writing notebook while going through things with my ex. I found this buried about ¼ the way into it. I'm surprised I never posted it before. Enjoy.

Rating: T for language

Genre: Humor (yes...Jen attempted a humor)

Title: The F Word

* * *

I was a normal day in the Tenou house. Michiru sat on the sofa, she had her legs tucked her her body. In one hand she held a romance novel that she was deeply interested in. In the other hand, a warm cup of tea. Haruka sat near the patio door at the desk, she rubbed her forehead and angrily punched numbers into a calculator. Then it happened, one four letter word that could express any feeling. "Fuck!" she said it just loud enough for Michiru to hear.

The aqua haired woman didn't look up from her book or flinch. "Don't say the F word honey." She sipped her tea again.

Things went silent again as the blonde continued her work on the bills. It only took a few more minutes before Haruka spoke again. "Fucker!" she crumbled up her paper.

"Don't say the F word honey." This time blue eyes looked up at her frustrated mate, a tiny smirk on her face.

Haruka looked up at her for a moment, slightly annoyed. "Fine." She hunched over papers again.

"Would you like a cup of tea Ruka." she set her book aside and stood to get a refill on her cup. The blonde made a soft grunt as she busied herself. Michiru giggled as she watcher her love, she was absolutely adorable when she paid the bills.

Michiru walked into the kitchen and refilled her cup. She then grabbed another porcelain cup to get some for her wife. When she returned, she found her wife's hair a mess. "Stressed honey?" She set the cup on the desk then leaned against it.

"This shit gets me so frustrated." The blonde picked up the cup to sip it.

"Don't say that word honey." It was then that 4 year old Hotaru ran into the room.

"Michiru-mama...my fucking car died." Hotaru held up the bright red RC car.

Michiru gasped and stared blankly at her daughter. "What did you just say Hotaru?"

The young child looked up at her mama, confused. "Haruka-papa says it all the time!"

"Ow...I didn't say it this time!" Haruka rubbed her arm where Michiru hit her. "Don't blame me!" She felt cold chills go down her spine from the glare her wife gave her.

Michiru leaned down and pulled the battery pack from the toy. "Plug this into the wall in your room. Your papa and I have to talk." She turned to face the blonde. "See what you did! I don't want Hotaru saying such things! Not while she's this young."

"I'm sorry...I never realized she'd pick up on it." she signed and mumbled a soft cuss word as she rubbed her forehead.

"Haruka! Stop that!" Michiru suddenly grinned before leaning down to whisper. "If I hear you say another bad word while Hotaru's home, there will be no F word for you for a month." The look on Haruka's face just then was priceless.

And from that point on, once Haruka found our that her love wasn't joking, she learned her lesson. An entire month without the F word from Michiru nearly drove the blonde crazy. Now, every time she'd feel the urge to swear, she'd let out an unrecognizable grunt in it's place.


	6. Tonight I Wanna Cry

I haven't written a story actually about my breakup...this one was inspired by it...that's the best you'll get. You all can blame my computer's playlist for playing "Tonight I Wanna Cry" by Keith Urban...

Rating: K+

Genre: Angst (Imagine that...)

Title: Tonight I Wanna Cry

* * *

I'm so good at hiding all of this pain. Nobody knows the real feelings inside of me. I haven't opened up to anybody since you left that day. You haven't looked back since. I haven't shed a tear in front of anybody since that day. I can't let them see how weak I am on the inside.

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away _

I pulled the wine bottle from the fridge. That one we were saving for our wedding. Yea baby, that bottle you left here when you left me. You won't return any of my calls or messages...what else am I suppose to do with it right? I didn't even bother with a glass as I popped the cork from the bottle.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry _

My body trembled slightly as tears left my eyes. I glanced over at the TV, on it was an old black and white American movie. I don't know what it's called. It was one of your favorites. I never actually watched it with you like I always said I would. I'm sorry I never lived up to m promise to you. I'm watching it now...too late thought, isn't it?

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way  
_

It's too late to change. It's obvious I messed up one too many times. I want so badly to get rid of those pictures of us over the years. I can't though. It's all I've got left of you. You only told me to ship your things to you. You won't even come over to go through your stuff...

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry _

I set the bottle on the table. It was more then half empty then. Why can't I stop thinking about you? It hurts so much. Why can't I stop loving you? I want you back more then I've ever wanted anything in my life. Why can't you see that? Why won't you love me? I finally broke down and curled up to cry...I miss you...and I'll never forget you Michiru.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with this pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry _


End file.
